


Alexander's Suprise

by BETATHEFOX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SUB AARON HARDLY ANYBODY WRITES SUB AARON, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BETATHEFOX/pseuds/BETATHEFOX
Summary: Aaron has a special suprise for his boyfriend





	

Alex sighed and went to open the door of his dorm. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to going inside kissing Aaron and relaxing. To hus suprise the door was locked. Alex groaned and got his key out. However when he tried to unlock it he heard "Wait don't come in yet!" from what sounded like a panicked Burr. "Come on Aaron I'm tired and want to come in" Alex complained and waited. He could practically hear Aaron's smirk as he said "Well then you'll enjoy what I have planned for tonight..... Alright now you can come in!".   
    Alex unlocked the door and looked up after he put his key away. He immediately blushed as he saw Aaron laying across his bed wearing a light blue corset, thigh high tsocks, and panties. Aaron blushed and shifted uncomfortably clearly hard in the panties with his dick straining to get out. The corset hugged his lean body perfectly and the socks kept drawing his eyes to the panties and OH the panties. They were lacy ones and slightly see through. The whole outfit made Aaron look good enough to fucking eat.  
    Alex finally came to his senses and stopped just staring when he heard "Well? What do you um think?" from his boyfriend. He smirked and said "I think you look fucking amazing Princess. Just what I needed tonight.". Aaron's breathing hitched as he saw that Alex was growing hard in his jeans. Alex walked over and moved Aaron onto his knees, he tilted Aaron's head up and kissed him deeply.  
    He felt and heard Aaron moan into his mouth and he kissed him harder. Alex took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into his Princess's mouth. Aaron mewled at this and shivered when he felt Alex put a hand on his thighs eliciting another moan.  
    Reluctantly Alex pulled away with both him and Aarom panting. Alex quickly recovered and leans into Aaron whispering in his ear "Such a good boy to do this for me." while lightly touching the fabric covering Aaron's cock. Aaron shivered and watched as Alex stepped back and took off his shirt and pants. Alex was clearly hard in his boxers. Aaron heard him say "Why don't you keep being a good boy Princess and get on your hands and knees for me hm?". Aaron responded "Yes Daddy" and got on his hands and knees somewhat ashamed at how much the lingerue and the pet names were affecting him.  
    Alex took a step back and fully observed the sight before him. Aaron really was beautiful something Alex told him often. Right now he was panting find it a little hard to get deep breathes in his corset. Alex heard him whine and looked at Aaron's face admiring how wrecked he already looked.  
    "Need something Princess? If you want something you gotta ask you know." Alex said. Aaron whimpered and said "I need you Daddy. Need to suck your perfect cock. Need to have you finger me till I can't speak.". At this Aaron scooted forward and nuzzled Alex's dick through his boxers.  
Alex groaned at this and pulled his boxers off.  
    As soon as he did Aaron leaned forward and gave long lick up Alex's aching dick making Alex groan and put his hands on Aaron's head. "So good for me Princess. So good" he said as Aaron took him into his mouth. When Aaron bottomed out and stayed there Alex asked "What's up Sweetheart? You want your Daddy to fuck your face like he would your ass?". Aaron moaned as loudly as he could and nodded as best he could.  
    At that Alex pulled out and started pounding his face hard. He moaned loudly hoping the guys next door wouldn't hear them. God it felt so good. Aaron just sat there and took all it moaning the whole time. He was definitely enjoying it the little slut. Alex said in between moans "You're such a good boy, you feel so good. I love you so much. You're such a little slut dressing up like that and asking to get your face fucked oh god I'm gonna come soon fuck". Burr shivered at the praise and insults moaning when Alex said he was gonna come. A few thrusts later he did, thrusting in all the way and screaming Aaron's name. Aaron swallowed it all and moaned.  
    After Alex pulled out he layed next to Burr cathing his breathe. Aaron whined and grinded against his Daddy's leg shivering at the friction and sensation of the panties against his dick. Alex grunted, sat up, and pulled his good albeit impatient boy onto his lap.  
    Burr leaned down and starts kissing and sucking his neck while he caught his breathe and slowly hardened again. As Burr kissed and sucked Alex ran his hands up and down Aaron feeling the corset and enjoying it. "Princess go get the lube for me alright?" Alex asked as he pushed Burr of his lap. He obeyed quickly getting it and rushing back handing it over. Alex absentmindedly called him a good boy and opened the lube quickly spreading it over his fingers.  
    Alex motioned for Aaron to turn around and he did so. Alex took a moment to once again admire how beautiful his Princess was. He slowly pulled Aaron's panties down just enough to have access but leaving them high enough for Aaron to feel them on his ass.  
    He slowly inserted one finger and thrusted it inside him. When Aaron moaned and pushed back Alex added another finger and scissored him thrusting in and out, spreading him. After a little more of that he added a third and Aaron whimpered and started begging "Daddy pleaaaase. Please I need it oh god. Fuck I need you oh god. fuck please. I need you to fuck me". Alex smirked and pulled his fingers out. Aaron was about to protest when Alex bit his shoulder and told him to be patient.  
    Alex slicked up his now fully hard dick. He then slowly thrusted in making sure to be careful. Aaron let out a choked sob and buried his face into the nearest pillow. Suddenly he yelped as Alex thrusted forward hard and fast bottoming out.  
They both moaned as Alex pounded him into the mattress.  
    Aaron shivered and squirmed as Alex started sucking and biting into the skin right above the corset. Alex loved hearing him moan and called him a good boy and said he was his princess and when he asked if Aaron belonged to him he screamed yes.  
    He grew closer from the rough sex and eventually came and whimpered as Alex fucked him threw his orgasm and then some. Eventually Alex came too and filled Aaron up with his cum ehich made Aaron shiver. He pulled out laying next to him with both of them panting. Alex turned onto his side and pulled Aaron close to him. Aaron protested "Alex I need to get cleaned up!" to which Alex mumbled "Don't care". Aaron decided he could always clean when they woke up. They cuddled until the fell asleep completely satisfied.


End file.
